


Memories: Sometimes Love Just Ain't Enough (Vodka Sour Remix)

by IreneADonovan



Series: Remixes 2018 [12]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Canon Disabled Character, Charles in a Wheelchair, Erik Has Feelings, Erik has Issues, M/M, Post-Cuba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 12:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15171197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneADonovan/pseuds/IreneADonovan
Summary: Erik and Charles meet for the first (last?) time post-Cuba...





	Memories: Sometimes Love Just Ain't Enough (Vodka Sour Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bocje_ce_ustu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bocje_ce_ustu/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Vodka Sour](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13349583) by [bocje_ce_ustu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bocje_ce_ustu/pseuds/bocje_ce_ustu). 
  * In response to a prompt by [bocje_ce_ustu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bocje_ce_ustu/pseuds/bocje_ce_ustu) in the [xmen_remix_madness2018](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/xmen_remix_madness2018) collection. 



> Title taken mostly from the [Patty Smyth song](https://youtu.be/qdzbjUWu2VU). I used the line in the story, and that got the song playing in my head, so I wnt and listened to it for the first time in years, and damn but the lyrics are just so Cherik...

“Make me forget you.”

All Erik wanted was oblivion. To forget the blue eyes that regarded him now, that had once looked at him with tenderness but now shone with regret.

To forget the taste of those cherry lips, the stolen kisses in corners of the CIA base, in cars and roadside motels, in that ridiculous mansion.

To forget that voice, so posh and pompous in public, but that in private had uttered the filthiest things.

To forget that body, strong yet compact, as it hung above him, drove him into the flimsy mattress of yet another cheap motel room or the heavenly plush of Charles' own mattress.

To forget how that body had felt the last time he had held it, on the sand of a Cuban beach, trembling with pain yet tense with resolve. And what he'd failed to notice then – how utterly still from the waist down.

He wanted to forget these memories, at least. He had far too many hurts to forget them all. But surely losing these wasn't too much to ask.

Yet he knew Charles' answer before it was given.

“I could, but I won't.”

Stricken, Erik looked away, only to have Charles cup his jaw and turn his face back. “If I have to live with these memories and their consequences, then so do you.”

Charles drew his head forward, pressed a kiss to his lips, gentle, almost chaste.

“I loved you, Erik. Still love you. But sometimes love just isn't enough.” Charles kissed him again, this time desperate and passionate, and Erik knew he was doomed. He could never forget the man who kissed him like this.

Once the kiss ended, Charles leaned back, regarded Erik sadly. “I'm sorry, my friend, but we still do not want the same things. You have your cause, your war, and you would only come to resent me if you laid it down now.”

Erik opened his mouth to protest, but they both knew it would be a lie.

Charles' hands dropped to his wheel rims, fidgeting there, as he prepared to leave. “I do have hope for us, Erik, that we may one day find compromise, but for now this just cannot be.”

Erik said nothing, just watched Charles sadly.

“We will carry these memories with us, wonder what might have been.” Tears glittered in his sapphire eyes. “That is our curse. This is also our gift.”

He turned and wheeled away.


End file.
